Masks Behind The Music
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: One-shot. A college girl discovers that her crush has someone else. With the help of her friends, she was able to pass this. But sometimes, this is not enough.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Konomi Takeshi does.

Guide:

Eh… - story

"Eh…" - talking

_Eh… - thoughts_

_**Eh… - song lyrics**_

* * *

I sighed as I sat down beneath the shady tree as I try to regain my breath. I tried to forget what happened earlier but it seems it has been embedded in my mind, mocking me and reminding me of the hurt and my foolishness again and again.

---l---o---l---o---l---

I heard the news about their break up just a minute ago.

_I wonder why she would cheat on him when she loved him so much._

The certain thought never left my head until I heard someone speaking.

"Why did you do that to him?"

_That's her best friend. Maybe I can get some answers when I hear this out._

"I never liked him anyway but it was good to be popular."

_That's her. How dare she trick him like that!_

"What a sucker."

They laughed out loud.

Then the bell rang. I silently thanked God that the bell rang. I wasn't sure myself on how long my cover could take it before it was blown.

_I know I have to tell him but he'll just think I want to hurt him._

I shook my head a little then headed to my class silently.

_This'll be hard but I must work hard for him._

With that thought, I ran to class just in time for class to start.

_Yeah, just for him._

---l---o---l---o---l---

_I knew I should've kept my mouth shut from the start._

I remembered what happened this morning. I cursed myself silently under my breath and drank my water.

"That's enough for today. See you next week." The teacher said then left afterwards.

I changed my clothes then headed home.

_How am I going to face them on Monday?_

I kept asking myself that question until I reached my home. I headed towards my room, my refuge and sanctuary.

_How am I going to face him on Monday?_

I slowly drifted to sleep on that last question, still left unanswered.

---l---o---l---o---l---

Monday night came so suddenly that I never even noticed it.

_Tonight's the night. Get yourself together._

---l---o---l---o---l----

"Tonight, we'll be having a special performance from our special guest. Please welcome her." The announcer said then left the stage.

"Here goes nothing." I said then breathed out.

I summed up my strength then entered the stage when smoke covered the stage.

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

I began bucked my hips from left to right a bit as I started to sing. The smoke lessened a bit but covered the audience.

_**Check it out**_

_**Going out**_

_**On the late night**_

_**Looking tight**_

_**Feeling nice**_

_**It's a cock fight**_

_**I can tell**_

_**I just know**_

_**That it's going down**_

_**Tonight**_

I danced a bit while singing.

_**At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them**_

_**At the bar six shots just beginning**_

_**That's when Dick-head put his hands on me**_

_**But you see**_

I went down the stage.

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

'_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

I bucked my hips again as I went to the middle.

_**Midnight**_

_**I'm drunk**_

_**I don't give a fuck**_

_**Wanna dance**_

_**By myself**_

_**Guess you're outta luck**_

_**Don't touch**_

_**Back up**_

_**I'm not the one**_

_**Buh bye**_

I danced more as everyone joined me.

_**Listen up it's just not happening**_

_**You can say what you want to your boyfriends**_

_**Just let me have my fun tonight**_

I stared at her while I sang that part.

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

**_Alright_**

**_I'm not here for your entertainment_**

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

'_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

I looked at everyone around me with a smile as I sang.

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Break break**_

_**Break it down**_

I went to the back.

_**In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks**_

_**To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck**_

_**We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see**_

_**So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah**_

**_You know who you are_**

_**High fivin', talkin' shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?**_

I danced more there as they started dancing.

_**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**No**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

'_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

_**It's just you and your hand**_

Everyone was standing and dancing. They all look happy.

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**No no no**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**Just take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

'_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

_**Yeah oh**_

I ended the song as I went back to the stage.

"Thank you and good night!" I said then left the stage.

---l---o---l---o---l---

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." The coach said.

"Don't worry. The others didn't seem to know it was me anyway." I said.

"I hope so. Thank you again. You're also excused in school for today and tomorrow." The coach said.

"Thank you, coach. I have to go now. Bye!" I said.

"Bye." The coach said then I left.

---l---o---l---o---l---*----l---o---l---o---l---

"That was an awesome concert yesterday!" Eiji said.

"Who ever thought that the Lady Rain was the special guest?" Gakuto said.

"I'm glad we came here." Kamio said.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

_They didn't know it was her all along?_

I asked that to myself then thanked God that they didn't.

"What's the problem with you? You seem troubled." Momo asked.

"It's nothing. Did any of you get her autograph?" I asked.

"No, we didn't." Some of them said.

"Eh…" I said as I smirked and showed them her autograph.

"What? You got her autograph? How did you get that?" They asked.

I just smirked then left them.

---l---o---l---o---l---

"Hey." I called out.

She turned around with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you came! I thought you left me for good." She said then gave me a one-arm hug.

"Okay. Now you're acting younger than me." I said.

"Fine." She said then let me go.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Today's my last day remember? I should at least tell them the truth before I go." She said.

"Don't talk like that. You know I hate it when you do that." I said as I pulled her into an embrace.

"Sorry." She said while tightening her arms around me.

"I know." I whispered as I broke the embrace.

"Let's go. We can't keep everyone from meeting the Miss Rain." I said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, we shouldn't." She said sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll be the last one you'll see if it isn't him." I whispered to her.

"Thanks a lot. If it wasn't for you, I won't be here right now." She said.

"No problem. Now let's get going." I said.

---l---o---l---o---l---

I took a few deep breaths then composed myself. I'll make sure I won't do a single mistake.

_I'll do this for her._

"This'll be the last time for her, right?" Masori said.

"Yes." I said.

The smoke began to appear.

"I feel bad for her." Masori said.

"Me too, you know." I said.

The smoke began to disperse a bit.

"Here goes nothing." We all said.

**Is it going? Is it going?  
Is it going? Is it going?  
I don't know... what you're lookin' for  
**

Masori started as he entered the stage.

**Oh yea boss  
Come on  
**

He went to the other side as Lyka entered the stage.

_I'm the type of girl to look you dead in the eye-eye  
I'm real as it come if you don't know why I'm fly-y-y-y  
Seen you tryna switch it up but girl you ain't that dope  
I'm a Wonder Woman, let me go get my rope_

She went down the stage.

_I'm a supermodel and mami, see mami  
Amnesty International got Bankok to Mauntok on lock  
Love my ass and my abs in the video of "Promiscuous"  
My style is ri-dic-dic-diculous, 'diculous, 'diculous_

She stayed there and danced more.

_If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
__**(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
**__Wanna see you work your body  
__**(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)**_

I sang with her from the side of the stage.

**When Timbo is in the party, everybody put up they hands  
I get a half a mil' for my beats, you get a couple gra-an-and  
Never gon' see the day that I ain't got the upper hand  
I'm respected from Californ-I-A, all the way down to Japan**

He went down with Lyka as well.

**I'm a real producer and you just a piano man  
Your songs don't top the charts, I heard 'em, I'm not a fa-an-an  
Niggas talkin' greasy, I'm the one that gave them they chance  
Somebody need to tell them that they can't do it like I can**

Masori moved away from them.

_If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
__**(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
**__Wanna see you work your body  
__**(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
**_

I sang with her as I showed myself.

_**Could you speak up and stop mu-mumbling, I don't think you came in clear  
When you're sittin' on the top, it's hard to hear you from way up here  
I saw you tryin' to act cute on TV, "Just let me clear the air..."  
We missed you on the charts last week, damn, that's right you wasn't there**_

I went down the stage as well.

_**If se-sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi-it-it  
Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it  
So if you see us in the club, go on and walk the other way  
Cause our run will never be over, not at least until we say**_

I stayed there until they got back up stage then followed suit.

_If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
__**(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
**__Wanna see you work your body  
__**(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
**_

We kept our formation as we danced side by side.

_Oh...__**(Damn, improve)  
**__Oh...__**(Damn, improve)**__  
__Oh...__**(Damn, improve)**__  
__Oh...__**(Damn, improve)**__  
_

_Oh...__**(Damn, improve)**__  
__Oh...__**(Damn, improve)**__  
__Oh...__**(Damn, improve)**__  
__Oh...__**(Damn, improve)**__  
_

_... club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody__  
__**(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
**__Wanna see you work your body__  
__**(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)**_

_If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody__  
__**(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
**__Wanna see you work your body  
__**(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me) **_

"Thank you very much people!" She said before the smoke disappeared.

The audience was at shock when the smoke disappeared. They never expected us three on stage.

"How did Reyu-san become Miss Rain?" One of them asked.

"What are Echizen and Sano doing there?" Another asked.

"Everyone, we're sorry for fooling everyone but Lady Rain is really Reyu Lyka." Masori and I said.

"Sir Troy is really Sano Masori." Lyka and I said.

"And Sir Lance is really Echizen Ryoma." Lyka and Masori said.

The audience cheered for the trio after a few seconds of staring.

"Play again! Play again!" The audience cheered.

We smiled then went back stage to get ready for another performance.

"Now, Lady Rain would be singing U and Ur Hand which she performed at the private concert last week." I announced.

Lyka performed then made everyone dance again. Masori and I performed our individual performances then left the stage to enter it again.

"Thank you for today everyone!" We said then left the building.

---l---o---l---o---l---

"Lyka!" We said as she collapsed suddenly.

"Guys, I'm glad I got to perform with you for the last time." Lyka said then she coughed up blood.

"Lyka!" We said then rushed her to our apartment.

We were able to take her there. She told us to give this to him just before she died. We knew this would happen but not so soon. It was just last week when she performed at the private concert by the coach now she's cold and dead.

_It was fun performing with you Lyka. Have fun there and rock their world._

---l---o---l---o---l---

"Echizen!" Momo said.

"What?" I asked.

"Since when did you become Sir Lance?" Fuji asked.

"That's something for us to know." I said then I saw Eiji.

"Sempai, Lyka wanted to give this to you. Bye." I said as I gave him the small note then left him and the others.

---l---o---l---o---l---*---l---o---l---o---l---

I opened the note then read it half way. My blood began to boil.

_God, she knew all along and never told me!_

I continued reading until near the end. My anger subsided.

_She knew all along but never told me because she didn't want to hurt me._

I cried after reading the whole note.

"What did it say?" Oishi asked.

"She died after the concert yesterday." I said as my tears kept flowing.

The rest were astonished then cried with me.

_I'm sorry, Lyka-chan. I never thought what you felt after that fight._

I let go of the note then it got blown away by the wind.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

"Masks Behind The Music"

An Eiji Kikumaru One-shot

Songs:

U and Ur Hand by Pink

And

Give it to me by Timbaland feat. Nelly Furtado and Justin Timberlake

* * *

Note for all those who didn't understand of Give it to me (which has a different style):

_Lyka = Lady Rain = Nelly Furtado parts_

**Masori = Sir Troy = Timbaland parts**

_**Ryoma = Sir Lance = Justin Timberlake parts**_

* * *

Reviews, Flames, Criticisms and Comments are welcomed.

Hope you all liked it!


End file.
